movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Making and Behind the Scenes of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels
Here is what should be put in the making of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels. Transcript *(the scene opens to Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels scenes) *The films that we do for our film spoof travels is our favorite hobby. *They also have friends joining our team too. *They contain lots of things too like the keys that open locks, gold coins for luck, laser guns to fire at anything, magic potions to mix, and magic swords that swing and clash with other swords and cut through anything. *Lightsabers to use by activating them to show blades being turned on, fighting with other sabers, cutting through walls and objects, hitting shots from blasters and guns and and deactivating them to turn off blades. *Also X-ray goggles, jet packs to fly, very sticky putty to put on things, and sick bombs to make anyone sick if not careful. *Magic flashlights to see in the dark, magic tritons to shoot at things, capes as force fields, and special metal detectors to detect things, that are seen. *A watch to turn invincible and check the time, grenades that can explode, hot peppers to eat if good, and costumes for disguises. *Railroad crew clothing, being a firefighter, and coal shovels for stoking fires with coal. *Electric zappers that zap anything and sticky gumballs when lying around and put into tissues when done. *Try using the force like in The Star Wars Trilogy we can. *Sometimes the poles of the lightsabers are rotated with the reflective shield to flash and create light, and can sometimes work, but cannot work other times, and can easily break apart if you hit anything. *Lightsaber poles can have sticks with the reflective tape on them since they're part real and part animated. *They say that they can handle and may put in cartoon blades, but if anyone sword fights, they'll never know when to stop their hands and will have something to strike. *Sometimes poles can be used if fighting so close. *In the shots, some laser swords can activate, and in other shots, can deactivate, but can also swing and clash with sparks flying and the air humming, and can even hit objects and anyone if no-one is careful. *Lightsabers are rotoscoped with special effects to show how they are made. *We can use sounds for lightsabers, blasters, and the force. *This can be inspired by Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (Special Edition Version), Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Adywan's Version), Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Uanltered Version), Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi, Star Wars The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated, TV Series, and Movie), Star Wars The Force Unleashed 1 and 2, and Star Wars Rebels. *Using content, providing you ask owners for permission, can help you make films, and crediting will help to make full parody films while film spoof traveling. *There are even funny moments every film spoof travel. *Bloopers are even seen. *The Making of film spoof travels are always seen. *So be sure to stay tuned for more movie spoof travels coming soon, because there are other films that Andrew says he's interested in like Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs since he likes trains and boats. *As long as we get more friends on our team, we'll watch out for more baddies planning to get us while working with other villains too. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Making of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels